One Hell of A Year, Babe
by ChloeMcIntyre1986
Summary: Steph, Ranger, Tank, Lula, Bobby, Lester, and of course Chloe and Jaime are starting high school. What kind of mischief will they get into? Read and find out.
1. Boarding the Bus to Doom

**This is my first chapter of my new story. I promise that I'm not abandoning 'When Southern Belles and Stalkers Collide', but my muse has ADD, and she wouldn't relent until I started this. Also, once again character you recognize are not mine and characters you don't ARE mine. Thanks to Jaime (ShesGotHighHopes) for being my editor. Also, additional thanks to Kate (KateManoso) for being so encouraging towards me and this idea. Okay I know that at the time of Steph being in high school personal cell phones prob would not have existed, but for my story, the characters having cell phones is going to be CRITICAL so please overlook this fact! Thank you!**

**Now please enjoy!!**

**Chapter One- Boarding The Bus to Doom…**

Beep…Beep…Beep

As the alarm began to sound, an arm snaked out from under the light blue comforter on the bed. As the alarm was silenced, a moan was heard coming from under the comforter. Suddenly a head with brown curly hair popped out slowly from under the sheets of the bed. The occupant of the bed was a teenage girl of about fourteen. The silence of the room was broken again by a yell from a different portion of the house, "Stephanie Michelle Plum! I heard your alarm go off, you better be out of bed!! No daughter of mine is going to be late for her first day of high school."

Before the girl could yell back to her mother, her cell phone beeped. She pulled herself out of bed and grabbed it from the nightstand. She saw that she had four text messages and it was only 6:30 A.M. She loved her friends, but this was a bit much even if it was their first official day of high school. She opened her phone and read her messages.

**From: Mary Lou**

**Wake-up, Best friend! It's our first day of high school.**

**From: Chloe**

**Time for school. Wake-up like a good little 'Burg girl.**

**From: Jaime**

**I'm bringing you a doughnut. If I know you, you will need it.**

**From: Lula**

**White girl! What are you wearing to school? You need to make a good impression.**

Once she read all the texts, Stephanie couldn't help but giggle. Her friends were priceless. Mary Lou Molnar was her best friend and knew her better than anyone. She knew how much Steph hated early mornings. Chloe Elizabeth McDuffie was a recent addition to the gang who had moved to Jersey when they were in the seventh grade from Savannah, Georgia. Jaime Gabrielle Reynolds had moved across the street from Stephanie when they were five and had immediately clicked with Mary Lou and Stephanie. The last girl in their crazy motley crew was Tallulah 'Lula' Maria Coleman. She was wild and crazy and usually the mastermind behind the mischief that the girls got into. She was also the one who caused the girls to have many frequent detentions although that could not entirely be blamed on Lula.

Stephanie then proceeded to the bathroom to get ready for her first day of high school. An hour and a half later, she was ready for school so she went downstairs to have breakfast before meeting the girls at the bus stop. As she entered the kitchen her mother all but squealed saying, "Oh, Stephie! You look so adorable. Frank, where's the camera?"

"Mom!" Stephanie exclaimed embarrassed by her mother's antics.

"Ellen, leave the poor girl alone."

"Thanks Daddy."

"No problem, Pumpkin."

"Mother, you can take my picture," Valerie, Stephanie's older sister, said.

"You're such a suck-up, Saint Valerie."

"Better than being a little devil, Stephanie."

"The devil has more fun."

"Saints are prettier."

"Girls!! Stop that arguing right now! You are going to miss the bus."

"Yes, Mom."

"Of course, Mother."

With that, the girls ran out to the bus stop. Valerie's best friend Maria, who was basically a Saint Valerie clone, was already there along with Jaime and Mary Lou. Chloe and Lula were still not there, not that this was unusual, they were known for always being fashionably late. Jaime and Mary Lou smiled at Steph and gave her a hug each. Jaime then handed Steph the promised doughnut. Steph smiled and quickly made short work of eating it. As soon as she finished, Steph opened her mouth to thank Jaime when they were interrupted by the arrival of Chloe and Lula. However, the two girls were not alone when they came upon the bus stop.

Valerie sighed, "Why do you let those loser boys hang around you four? You guys can do SO much better for male company."

Stephanie glared at her older sister, "We hang with them because we like them. They protect us from idiots like you."

Valerie glared back at her little sister before turning towards Maria to talk to her and to also ignore the younger students. Steph, Mary Lou, and Jaime turned towards their crazy friends who were steadily getting closer. First came Lula who was talking to a young man who was tall and extremely well-built for a boy who was only fourteen. The boy was named Pierre Morrison, but because of his extremely intimidating size, they all called him Tank. It was a widely known fact among the rest of the gang that Tank and Lula liked each other though both were too shy to admit to it outright. Instead, they just hung out together…a lot. Next behind them was Bobby Brown who was a quiet and studious boy who wanted to go to medical school and be a doctor. Bobby and Jaime got along well because unlike the others, they actually enjoyed school although they still engaged in whatever mischief the gang was getting into at any given moment.

Following Bobby was an extremely amusing sight especially to those who knew the people coming next. Chloe was being given a piggy back ride by her boyfriend of almost a year, Lester Santos, who was Bobby's best friend. Chloe and Lester had first met when she had moved to Trenton at the beginning of seventh grade, but neither had had the courage to do anything about their mutual attraction until Lester had finally had it with all the male attention she received (it was that damn Southern accent and charm!) and kissed her at the Halloween dance at the start of their eighth grade year. They had been almost inseparable ever since, and sometimes their friends found it highly disgusting especially when they started acting cutesy. The joke among the adults in the 'Burg is that Chloe and Lester would get married as soon as they were old enough. Whenever this was mentioned, Chloe would laugh and say, "Nobody finds their soul mate when they're twelve. I mean, where's the fun in that, right?"

Bringing up the rear was Stephanie's guy best friend, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Everyone called him Carlos, and he and Tank were best friends. However, from the day he and Steph met when they were three in their church daycare, there was an amazing connection between them. Steph and Carlos could not explain why they understood each other so well, but they embraced it. The connection had become so strong that they even were able to sense when the other was near even before they actually saw or heard each other. Valerie thought it was weird that Steph hung out with Carlos. Stephanie was told everyday of her natural born life by many people that she was beautiful while Carlos was a boy who had to yet to grow into his looks. He was already 5'10", but he was still extremely skinny. He had recently begun efforts to bulk up along with Tank, Bobby, and Lester. The only reason Carlos didn't get beaten up daily was because he hung out with Steph (who was basically adored by all), and because Tank had somehow turned into a best friend/bodyguard hybrid.

Carlos smiled at Steph and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. They then turned to the rest of their friends. Steph grimaced because Lester and Chloe were making out like the horny teenagers they were. Valerie was pointedly ignoring them though she couldn't quite conceal her disgust at the display. Bobby decided to interrupt the couple by yelling, "Get a room!"

"Are you going to pay for us to get one, Brown?" Chloe shot back.

At that comment, all the girls minus Valerie and Maria burst into giggles. Carlos gave Steph another hug just as the bus arrived. Everyone began to pile on until Carlos and Stephanie were last. As they got on, Carlos whispered in her ear, "It's going to be a hell of year, Babe."

TBC…

**More is coming so if you like it, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I am a review slut. To my loyal readers of 'When Southern Belles and Stalkers Collide' more is coming…I swear!!**


	2. Evil Starts With The Letter 'J'

**Okay, here is my new chapter. Once again, I only own Chloe and Jaime. Everything else is Janet's property. Thanks to Jaime (ShesGotHighHopes) for editing and to my reviewers.**

**ENJOY!!**

**Chapter Two- Evil Start With the Letter 'J'**

Later that morning…

The entire freshman class was gathered in the auditorium for orientation. Stephanie and all her friends were in the very back row trying not to be noticed. Their middle school principal, Mr. Ames, had given their new principal, Ms. Drew, the lowdown on their antics. Not that the whole 'Burg didn't already know about it, after all they were famous for it. However, it was hard for them to be inconspicuous when Lester had Chloe in his lap, Tank was so big, and Lula was wearing neon green and pink. As they listened to the principal drone on and on about how important high school was, Steph leaned her head on Carlos' shoulder so she could go to sleep. Stephanie failed to notice that when she did this that Carlos blushed, but all the rest of their friends did. It was standing knowledge in the group that Carlos was in love with Stephanie, but of course, Steph had no idea. Steph had just about fallen asleep when the principal introduced the junior varsity cheerleading coach, Coach Hall. Chloe perked up at this, and she proceeded to poke Steph until she looked up.

"What, Chloe? I was almost asleep!"

"We have to try-out for cheerleading! All of us!"

"No way in hell," said Jaime, "I'm running for freshman class president."

"No! Hell NO!! I'm trying out for the step team," Lula said emphatically.

"I'll try out with you, Chloe," Mary Lou said.

"Thank you. Steph?"

"Ugh, fine. Against my better judgment, I will."

"Yes!! Chloe in a short skirt jumping around. My life is complete now!" Lester said with a smirk.

"Sexist jackass. Why do I date you again?"

"Because I'm incredibly hot?"

Chloe snorted at this, "That's so not it. It goes against my feminist principles."

"And cheerleading doesn't go against them?"

"No. Some people think cheerleading is stupid, but in truth it takes just as much athletic ability as any other sport especially if you are on a competitive squad."

"I love it when you get all women's lib on me. It makes me hot."

"Shut-up, Lester."

"Children, do I need to separate you?" Jaime said in a mock stern voice.

"Don't do that. Lester gets cranky when he isn't with Chloe, and it is annoying," Bobby said matter-of-factly.

Carlos leaned into to Steph whispering in her ear, "Babe, our friends are certifiable."

"That's why we love them, Carlos."

"Can't I please ship them to a third world country?"

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso! We are not shipping our friends to a third world country. Our parents would kill us."

"Ooh, all three names. Someone's in trouble!" mocked Tank with a smirk.

"Shut-up, Pierre."

Before Tank could reply, they were all dismissed to homeroom.

_In homeroom…_

Thankfully, they all had the same homeroom teacher. Sadly, it was Mr. McDuffie, Chloe's dad, which meant that they couldn't get away with their usual antics because he already knew all the tricks they had up their sleeve. The only one who was going to be able to away with anything was Chloe because all she had to do was bat her eyes and he caved in. Yes, Chloe was a total Daddy's Little Princess. Chloe's father used to be a South Carolina Senator, but he had retired from that and decided to teach high school. Currently, he was allowing his homeroom students to catch up with each other before they got down to business. This, of course, meant that the gang was at the back of the room. The girls were gossiping about their celebrity crushes while the guys were talking sports. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the appearance of someone they all despised.

Joyce Barnhardht.

Stephanie and Joyce had been mortal enemies since they started kindergarten, but when Chloe had moved to Trenton, the rivalry had gotten even worse. It didn't help that Joyce had always liked Lester, and Chloe had gotten Lester. Today, Joyce was wearing an obscenely short black skirt, black FMPs and a white tank top that you could see her nipples in. Stephanie turned to Carlos completely ignoring Joyce's presence. Chloe, being the fashionista of the group, and who looked absolutely perfect in a pink denim almost knee length skirt, a white button down shirt, and black flip flops and a pink headband couldn't resist making a comment, "Going streetwalking later, Barnyard?"

"Shut it, bitch."

"Ooh, nice comeback. I'm so insulted," Chloe said with an eye roll.

Joyce ignored Chloe and leaned on Lester's desk batting her eyes as she said, "Hey, Lester."

"Joyce," Lester deadpanned.

"So some of my friends and I are having a pool party today after school, and I'd love it if you came, how about it, Lester?"

Before Lester could reply, Chloe shoved Joyce off his desk as she said, "Eww, who would want to see your fat ass in a bathing suit, Skanky McBitch?"

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up, Barnyard. My _**boyfriend **_doesn't want to go to your stupid party. He's hanging out with me after school. Now scamper off like a good little dog. Woof-woof."

Joyce huffed as she flounced off to her friends. Lester just shook his head in amazement at his girlfriend. Stephanie and the other girls were laughing their heads off at Chloe's assault on Joyce. Mary Lou said between giggles, "Chloe, you are the queen of the bitches."

Chloe smirked, "Only when I have to deal with that ugly ass skank."

The girls just laughed as Mr. McDuffie called his homeroom to order.

_Lunchtime…_

Luckily yet again, they all had the same lunch period. However, since the lunchroom was so crowded, Carlos and Steph went to stake out a table while the others got the food. Carlos and Stephanie had found a table near the back when someone appeared at the table. Carlos inwardly groaned at the appearance of the one person he had always loathed above all others.

Joseph Anthony Morelli.

Carlos hated the older boy because for as long as he could remember, Stephanie had had a crush on the older boy. Carlos hated this because he had always had a crush on Stephanie.

"Hey, Joe," Stephanie giggled.

"Hey, Cupcake," Joe said with a wink at Steph and then he just barely acknowledged Carlos, "Manoso."

"Morelli."

For reasons Stephanie could never understand, Joe and Carlos had never gotten along. Whenever they were in the same room together, things just got weird. Stephanie just did not understand why.

"Enjoying the first day of high school, Cupcake?"

"Yeah, Chloe, Mary Lou and I are trying out for cheerleading."

"I'll bet you'll look cute in the uniform," Joe said with a wink.

"Thanks, Joe," Steph said with a giggle and blush as Carlos fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Before things could get any weirder, the rest of the gang got to the table, and Joe was summoned by Terry Gillman. Joe walked off with a final wink at Steph. Mary Lou looked curious as she said, "What was that all about?"

"Morelli was flirting with Steph."

"He was not, Carlos!"

"Yes, he was, Babe."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Oh geez, you two cut it out! I'm sure he was, Steph," Jaime said reasonably.

"Guys, he has a girlfriend," Steph argued.

"Doesn't mean he wasn't flirting, skinny white girl. That's all Morelli knows how to do," Lula said.

"Whatever," Steph said.

With that, the gang proceeded to eat their lunch.

TBC…

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! Love y'all much!!**


	3. Forever Your Girl

**Okay, so here's my newest chapter. I'm sorry that my updates have taken so long, but my life has been ridiculous lately. Anyway, sometime in the next week, there will be a 'Southern Belle' update. For now, enjoy this. Oh, and I don't own these characters except Chloe and Jaime. Thanks to Jaime (ShesGotHighHopes) for editing and being tolerant of my sporadic nature. I also entirely blame this chapter on my muse and listening to my I-Pod at midnight.**

**ENJOY!!!!**

**Chapter Three- Forever Your Girl**

_Two days later after school…_

It was now Wednesday after school, and the gang was gathered in the gymnasium for Junior Varsity and Varsity Cheerleading tryouts. Chloe, Stephanie, and Mary Lou were trying out while Jaime, Lula, and the boys were watching to provide moral support and a cheering section. Coach Hall was standing at half court holding a microphone preparing herself to speak in order to calm down the spectators. Chloe, Steph, Mary Lou and the rest of the girls were on one side of the gym preparing themselves to tryout in front of what felt like the entire population of Trenton Central High School. The current Junior Varsity and Varsity cheerleaders were lined up on the opposite side shooting the hopefuls appraising looks as if they were deciding their worth to be on the squads.

"Attention, students and thank you for coming to see our cheerleading tryouts. We will be starting with the Junior Varsity cheerleaders. Five freshmen will be joining the five sophomores who were selected during spring tryouts. We will also be selecting two alternates in case of injury. Please be reminded that this is a competitive squad so only those who take that seriously will be selected. Now let us begin these tryouts."

The first few girls who tried out were **dreadful**. There was just no other word for it. The first girl was so nervous that every so often, she'd forget words or moves in the routine they had been taught the day before. The second girl had obviously just found out her boyfriend was cheating on her because she kept forgetting where she was and would periodically scream 'motherfucking cheating asshole'. She was eventually dragged away by her friends who were just shaking theirs heads in disbelief. The third girl obviously thought she was the shit, but was so bad it was almost comical. The fourth girl was decent, but when she went to do the final back tuck fell. Thankfully, the only damage was her embarrassment and not a major injury. The next girl to tryout was Joyce Barnhardht. To everyone's amazement, she was really good. After Joyce, it was Chloe's turn. She strolled to the center of the gym and began to cheer.

_We got the spirit, yea, yea._

_We got the spirit, yea, yea._

_We got the North, the South, the East, the West._

_Cougars don't play no mess._

_We got the spirit, yea, yea._

_We got the spirit, yea, yea._

_We got the North, the South, the East, the West_

_Cougars don't play no mess._

_We got the SPIRIT!!_

As Chloe finished the cheer, she moved seamlessly into an effortless back tuck sticking the landing perfectly. She couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face as her friends cheered like crazy for her. Chloe walked back over to where Steph and Mary Lou were as Steph moved out to center court to tryout. Her tryout also went well as did Mary Lou's. A couple more girls tried out before they were dismissed, and the Varsity began their tryouts for alternates. As soon as they were dismissed, the girls joined the rest of their friends at the gym exit so they could go hang out at Jaime's house. Jaime's house was their favorite place to go. Her mother always bought the best food and she never nagged them about how their day went.

The whole gang was walking to Jaime's house because she only lived a couple of streets away from the school. They were goofing around and just acting like the carefree fourteen-year-olds that they were. Lester was giving Chloe a piggy back ride while simultaneously tickling her which made her giggle madly. Lula and Tank were chasing each other like they were six-year-olds again. It was a truly an adorable sight. Carlos and Stephanie were just walking deep in conversation, which was how they usually were. Jaime and Bobby were having a debate about some obscure science theory which, sadly, was very typical of them being the dedicated students they were. Mary Lou and her newest boyfriend, Lenny Stankovic were just watching their friends amused at all that was going on. They finally arrived at Jaime's house where her mom was waiting in the kitchen with a fresh plate of cookies. Once the kids were all settled, Mrs. Reynolds left the room so the kids had some privacy. As soon as she left, the world's funniest and loudest thing; all ten of their cell phones went off at the same time.

They all chorused, "What the hell?" as they all opened their phones to find out what the devil was going on.

They all opened their phones only to discover that they all had received a picture message. It took them a minute to realize exactly what the picture was of before a deadly silence enveloped the room.

It was picture of Chloe talking rather intimately to a guy who was most definitely not Lester. Chloe and the guy were not touching or anything too salacious, but they were standing close together and appeared to be having a very personal talk. It was not immediately clear who the guy was until Lula zeroed in closer to her phone before saying rather loudly, "Is that Carl Constanza?"

It was. This was bad. Very bad. Carl and Lester had gotten along well until Chloe moved to Jersey. Carl and Lester had both developed a crush on Chloe, and of course, Lester had ultimately won, not that Chloe was a prize. Things had been tense between the guys ever since Chloe had made her choice. Chloe looked upset because the photo could be severely misconstrued if one did not know the circumstances behind it, and Lester did not. She looked over at him, terrified to see his reaction to the photo. Lester and Chloe locked eyes as he said in a very low, flat, emotionless voice, "I do not want to hear it. I need time to think. We will talk later. Guys, let's go to my house."

With that, the guys all filed out of the house after Lester. As soon as they were gone, Chloe couldn't hold it any longer and burst into tears. The girls immediately smothered her into a group hug while she sobbed her eyes out. Ten minutes later, she had calmed down enough to function. Chloe walked to the refrigerator to grab the ice cream that Mrs. Reynolds always kept there for girl related emergencies. Once she had grabbed enough spoons for everyone, they all traipsed into the living room where they collapsed on the sofa. Jaime, being the practical one, wanted the story so she asked bluntly, "What exactly is the story behind that photo?"

Chloe sighed, and because she was so upset began to ramble, "Well, Carl and I have biology together and Mrs. Goshert assigned us to be lab partners and we have a major lab due at the end of the month, and so we were in the hallway talking about it. We were talking quietly and standing close together because everyone's lab is the same and we didn't want anyone stealing our report ideas, and I guess whoever took the photo thought something fishy was going on. Oh my God!!"

The other girls looked startled at her yell and Steph said with an eye roll, "For the love of God Chloe, what's going on?"

"Joyce is behind this, I just know it! She wants me and Lester to break-up, and she used Carl as a pawn in her scheme because she knew he liked me. Well, this is WAR, but first, I need to figure out how to get Lester to listen to me. And here's my idea!"

_The following Monday at lunch…_

Today was the day that the first part of Chloe's plan was going down. Today's part of the plan involved getting Lester back because they had not spoken since he had walked out of Jaime's house. This, of course, meant none of the guys had talked to the girls because the guys had adopted a 'bros over hoes' attitude while the girls were all 'hoes over bros.' However, today that was going to change. Chloe had a plan to get her man back, and it was foolproof.

Chloe and the girls had decided to all dress alike today. They were all dressed like Catholic school girls with a slight edge. They each had white button down shirts with the top two buttons undone to show a little cleavage, red ties knotted loosely around their necks, red and black plaid short skirts, black thigh highs with platform Mary Jane shoes. They had been getting whistled at all day, but it was vital for Chloe's plan according to her. The girls were at lunch and the plan was minutes away from going down. The girls kept their eyes out for the lunchtime monitors who usually got bored and snuck away to the teacher's lounge leaving the kids completely unsupervised for the thirty minute lunch period. Once the monitors left, Lula pulled out her boom box and set it on the lunch table. The girls then climbed up on the table drawing attention to them including the table that the boys were at. Lula had been appointed spokesperson since she had the biggest mouth, "Okay, you people listen up! My girl, Chloe, here has a message she wants to send to a very special guy and you people are going to shut the hell up so she can send her message."

With that, Lula hit play on the boom box and the strains of a song began and it was SHOWTIME!

_Hey baby  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever your girl  
Baby forever...and ever and ever  
(You know I am)_

Chloe sang the first part of the song before jumping down off the table and walking towards Lester to sing the next part of the song. She lifted his chin with her fingers as she sang the next part.

_Baby pick your head up  
Come on and look me in the face  
Cuz I can tell that somethin'  
Is bringin' you down  
(Why are you down?)_

Chloe plopped in Lester's lap and continued to sing to him as Lula, Steph, Mary Lou, and Jaime danced to entertain the other people watching. Lester found himself singing the guy parts as they came up in the song.

_Is it the rumor  
That another boy  
Wants to take your place  
(I hear he's after your heart)  
Have you been hearin' the stories  
They're goin' around  
(All of my friends are talkin')_

Baby just remember I gave you my heart  
Ain't no one gonna tear us apart  
He could promise the moon  
And the stars above  
Even if he promised me the world

Just remember I'm forever your girl  
He could promise the world  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever your girl

Honey listen to me  
Your love is all I need  
You should know that I don't need nothin'  
That money can buy  
(Just promise you'll never leave me!)  
So if a boy were to come along  
And try to make me leave you  
(Girl I'd go out of my mind)  
There'd be no need to worry  
I'm tellin' you why  
(I need to hear that you really love me)

Baby don't you know that I love you  
And I'd never put nobody above you  
He could promise the moon and the stars above  
Even if he promised me the world

Just remember I'm forever your girl  
He could promise the world  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever your girl

I'm forever your baby  
Just remember I'm forever your girl  
He could promise the world  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever your girl

When the mountains crumble into the sea  
That's the day someone'll come  
Between you and me

Baby just remember I gave you my heart  
(Tell me) ain't no one gonna tear us apart  
Baby he could promise me diamonds  
Even if he promised me pearls  
Honey you know I ain't lyin'  
Listen as I tell it to the world

You gotta remember baby remember  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever your girl

Baby forever and ever and ever  
We'll be together  
I'm forever your girl  
Baby forever and ever and ever  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever...  
Hey baby he could promise the world

Boy you know I love you  
And I always will  
If we live 'til forever  
I'll be lovin' you  
I'll be lovin' you still

I'm forever your girl

In the midst of her singing, Chloe had joined her friends in their dancing but as she sang the last few lines, she went back over to Lester and plopped back in his lap pleased to see him smiling at her. Finally the song ended, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she whispered, "Forever your girl?"

He whispered back, "I thought you said no one meets their soul mate when their twelve years-old?"

She smirked playfully at him, "I lied."

He laughed before he pulled her close to him and kissed her with all he had. They broke apart reluctantly when they heard their friends yell 'get a room.' Lester turned and glared as he said, "Do you mind? I'm kissing my girl here."

Bobby smiled at his best friend, "Yes, we mind. The nausea makes it hard to appreciate the girls' innocent yet naughty attire."

Jaime smacked Bobby on the back of the head as she said, "Don't be such a damn pig. These outfits were Chloe's idea, and she still has not said why."

Chloe grinned at her best friend, "Lester likes the schoolgirl look. I figured it would get his attention even if the singing didn't."

Lester smirked and said, "It definitely got my attention."

Steph looked annoyed as she said, "Stop being nauseating. Can I please go change into normal clothes now? I look and feel ridiculous."

Carlos, who had been sitting silently, until now said, "I think you look cute, Babe."

Steph gave him her biggest eye roll accompanied by her best death glare. Carlos smiled at her and pulled her toward him and began tickling her. She started giggling, and the others watched the scene in amusement. Carlos and Stephanie were so in love and did not even know it. Steph had finally managed to pull away from Carlos's attack and said, still giggling, "Stop it, Carlos. Walk me to my locker so I can change out of this stupid outfit."

With that, the two walked off towards the freshman lockers. The others watched them walk away before Mary Lou, said, "I love my best friend, but she is so dense. Those two are so in love, it's unreal."

The rest of the gang just laughed because they knew Carlos and Stephanie were too dense for their own good. Stephanie and Carlos were still visible and Stephanie had apparently said something amusing because Carlos was laughing and the others distinctly heard him say, "Babe…"

TBC…

**Hope you liked it, if you did, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
